The Lion King Wiki:Featured articles nominations
Featured articles are articles that represent the highest quality content of the The Lion King Wikia. *Featured article list *Featured articles nominations history Articles In order to be a featured article, a page must adhere to the following criteria: * It must be of a reasonable length. * It must have good grammar and spelling. * It must feature quotes or images, where appropriate. * It must have sufficient references. Users In order to nominate a featured article, a user must adhere to the following criteria: * The user must have been a member of the wiki for at least three months. * The user must have made at least 100 constructive edits (this does not include blogs, talk pages, etc.). Nominations * Nominate an article according to the criteria listed above. * Others users can support or object the nomination and list their reasons for doing so. ** If the article is objected, it must be adjusted to fit the wiki's criteria. * The article is placed on the featured article list and added to the front page queue. * Also, if, at least a week after the article's nomination, that article has two unspeakable supports and no objections, it will be passed as a featured article. * Be sure to place sign in the "Nominated by" line when the nomination is posted for voting. Voting * Before voting, view the article for any errors or mistakes. * Either support or object the article's nomination. ** If you object, please supply concrete reasons for doing so, and how it can be improved. * Once an article has a total of three votes, and no outstanding objections after at least a week, the article will be added to the list and be officially known as a "featured article." Featured article nominations Kuchimba - Passed Nomination details * Nominator: Pinkpeony73 * Nomination comments: I nominate Kuchimba for November 2018. ��[[User:Pinkpeony73|'Peony']]�� 13:50, October 3, 2018 (UTC) Votes * Support: #'Honeyfur' 00:22, October 5, 2018 (UTC) # * Objections: * Comments: #The only thing I think this article needs is a quote for the The Lion Guard section. Otherwise, I think it's good to go! --'Honeyfur' 01:04, October 4, 2018 (UTC) "...To Die For" - Passed Nomination details * Nominator: Honeyfur * Nomination comments: I believe this article exemplifies some of the best work on this site. It's formatted correctly, has good grammar, and exhausts the topic in every appropriate manner. --'Honeyfur' 22:41, November 28, 2018 (UTC) Votes * Support: #��[[User:Pinkpeony73|'Peony']]�� 23:52, November 28, 2018 (UTC) # * Objections: * Comments: Chamber of the Lion Guard - Passed Nomination details *'Nominator:' Pinkpeony73 *'Nomination comments:' Even though this article is on the shorter side, I believe it is both thorough and well-written. Personally I think it is one of our best location articles. ��[[User:Pinkpeony73|'Peony']]�� 19:35, January 12, 2019 (UTC) Votes *'Support:' #'Honeyfur' 02:06, January 13, 2019 (UTC) # 04:26, January 13, 2019 (UTC) *'Objections:' *'Comments:' Rock'n'cha - Passed Nomination details *'Nominator:' Shayshayrip *'Nomination comments:' Its a not a very well-known character, but the page is well written. I believe he deserves a little bit of the spotlight and be nominated for the featured article May/June. Votes *'Support:' #'Honeyfur' 22:36, April 24, 2019 (UTC) *'Objections:' *'Comments:' #I think this article could use an infobox update, but otherwise, I'm all for it! ��[[User:Pinkpeony73|'Peony']]�� 12:59, April 24, 2019 (UTC) #I would add a quote at the top. Otherwise, it's good to go! --'Honeyfur' 22:18, April 24, 2019 (UTC) The Lion King (2019 film) - Passed Nomination details *'Nominator:' Honeyfur *'Nomination comments:' July is the perfect month to showcase this article, as its the film's official release month. The page itself is very comprehensive and includes a gallery, videos, etc. --'Honeyfur' 02:57, June 4, 2019 (UTC) :I've added more information to the development, music, and marketing sections. Anything else that should be added? --'Honeyfur' 20:10, June 25, 2019 (UTC) Votes *'Support:' #Looks good to me! ��[[User:Pinkpeony73|'Peony']]�� 22:32, June 25, 2019 (UTC) #We're even now. *'Objections:' *'Comments:' #I think this page still has some filling out to be done, especially in the Development area, but hopefully we can get that done by July. I’m all for it being featured, though! ��[[User:Pinkpeony73|'Peony']]�� 13:00, June 4, 2019 (UTC) Rabbit - Passed Nomination details *'Nominator:' Shayshayrip *'Nomination comments:' For having a wiki database all about the Lion King, we need to show visiting users a wide range of what the fandom has to offer. In the past we've nominated fantastic articles that you guys created! The only problem is we haven't showcased anything from the The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. The show that has the most diverse characters. Plus, RM has put a lot of time and effort into these pages, and has made sure that they're in tip-top shape! I couldn't pick a better page to be nominated for Novembers featured article. 00:56, October 28, 2019 (UTC) Votes *'Support:' #That's a good point! In favor. --'Honeyfur' 01:22, October 28, 2019 (UTC) #[[User:Rm1993|'Rm1993']]User Talk:Rm1993 10:25, October 28, 2019 (UTC) *'Objections:' *'Comments:' Rani - Passed Nomination details *'Nominator:' Pinkpeony73 *'Nomination comments:' I feel like this is a very complete and well-rounded article that deserves some time in the spotlight. ��[[User:Pinkpeony73|'Peony']]�� 23:59, December 13, 2019 (UTC) Votes *'Support:' #Absolutely. This page is detailed, properly formatted, and well-arranged. Great pick! --'Honeyfur' 05:48, December 14, 2019 (UTC) # 00:07, December 15, 2019 (UTC) *'Objections:' *'Comments:' Shenzi (2019 film) Nomination details *'Nominator:' Honeyfur *'Nomination comments:' This article has everything it needs; an extensive main article, a quotes page, and a gallery. Plus, a lot of people still seem to be interested in the 2019 film. --'Honeyfur' 22:16, February 18, 2020 (UTC) Votes *'Support:' #Totally! ��[[User:Pinkpeony73|'Peony']]�� 22:51, February 18, 2020 (UTC) #Looks good to me! —-Sunco50 (talk) 03:49, February 19, 2020 (UTC) #I object!! Lol. Nah, go for it. *'Objections:' *'Comments:'